Still In Love
by Green Devil
Summary: Jaller doesn't like that he and his best friend grew apart after he was brought back to life. He doesn't like how they'll never be able to share another kiss either. Slash! JallerTakua Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Yays for new stories! I claim first JallerxTakua fic baby! Score another for me! XD (On here anyway. Not sure about anywhere else...) Anyway, this is my entry for the Matoran Slash Contest on the BionicleSlash group. It kinda turns into Toa slash at the end, but it mostly focuses on when they're matoran so, yeah . . . I got the idea from the "Dark Destiny" book (which I finally got and was able to get back into the swing of things with). Takanuva mentions to Jaller about how he was saved from a rockworm by him and I couldn't help but notice that he paused after saying that Jaller grabbed him, like in remembrance. Heh. This story just grew from there. Those two are just too cute together. X3 Hehe.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else that owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all translate to boy on boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, why are you here? oO Well, besides all that, this fic also assumes that the Toa Inika defeat the Piraka, find the Mask of Life, and return to Metru Nui and everything's great. I guess it would be a slight AU because of that so, yeah. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**Still In Love"**  
**By: Green Devil**_

_Loud laughter filled the air of the Le-Wahi jungle, joining the sounds of birds chirping and bugs buzzing. A cool summer breeze wafted lightly through the leaves and lush undergrowth, carrying the noise through the beautifully tropic vegetation. If one were to follow that trail of sound they'd find a young Ta-matoran joyfully crying out as his face was thoroughly licked by an ash bear cub while he lay upon a soft mound of grass, enjoying the warm sunlight filtering in through the canopy above._

_The matoran, Takua as he was known, pushed the animal away with a smile, petting it gently as it snuggled up against his side. A soft chuckle was carried away by the wind. _

"_Never thought I'd be attacked by an ash bear's tongue instead of its teeth." He grinned. "Where'd you come from little guy? Maybe you should run along now. I bet your mother's worried about you." He ushered the animal away and it ran back into the surrounding shrubbery with a tiny roar._

_Takua let out a small laugh and stood while dusting himself off and grabbing his bag, slipping his arms through the straps. With a content sigh, he set off on his journey once again._

_He walked on for a few minutes with nothing really catching his eye enough to make him stop until his foot being caught on a stray vine caused him to pitch forward and fall flat on his face. He groaned, annoyed, and pushed himself up, wiping the dirt from his mask afterward. As he did so, however, something off to his right sparkled to get his attention. His curiosity peeked, Takua wandered over to where the light shone from. A cave almost completely hidden from view by giant leaves, wild grasses, and tangled vines hid the light within it. The matoran grinned happily at the prospect of discovering something worthwhile and pushed his way through the foliage and into the darkness._

_xXx_

_Jaller sighed in frustration. _

_He'd looked all over Ta-Koro and still hadn't found the Chronicler. They were suppose to meet up half an hour ago to discuss an important matter, but leave it to Takua to disappear whenever something important needed to be talked about._

"_Hey, have you guys seen Takua around anywhere?" the Captain of the Guard asked a group of Ta-matoran carrying lavaboards as they walked by. The lava surfers shook their heads and continued on their way, causing Jaller to let out another frustrated sigh._

"_Where could he have run off to?" he mumbled, deciding to walk back to his home. As he went, however, a matoran suddenly called out to him._

"_Captain Jaller! Wait up!" _

_The matoran ran up beside him. "What is it Kalama?" Jaller asked._

_Kalama smiled in knowing, his black Matatu curving with the movement. "I heard you were looking for Takua. Did you find him yet?"_

"_No." Jaller growled lightly, but his expression then turned hopeful. "Why? Do you know where he is?"_

"_Well, all I know is that you won't find him here. I saw him head off in the direction of Le-Wahi quite some time ago. He hasn't returned according to the guards at the gates."_

_Of course! Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? Jaller hurriedly thanked the other for the information and ran off to Le-Wahi. _

_As he traveled through the dense undergrowth of the tropic jungle, he called out for his friend, though the only replies he received were those of birds as they flitted away in panic._

"_Takua? Takua! Takua, where are y—" he cut off his cries as the low roar of a baby ash bear reached his ears. Unknowingly walking over a stray vine, Ta-Koro's Captain approached the seemingly distressed cub roaring before a hidden cave, his weapon drawn and poised to defend. However, as the bear noticed him, it gave a yelp and scampered into the surrounding vegetation, a flurry of leaves being the last thing to be seen of it._

_Jaller stared with a confused frown for a moment and was about to turn back, not really in the mood to go exploring unknown caves, when a cry of fright drew his attention to the darkness. He knew that voice._

"_Takua!" Jaller hurried into the blackened cave, running at full speed toward a pinpoint of light he hadn't noticed before. He was nearly sent flying after tripping on the rocks he couldn't see, but kept going, a shout of pain spurring him on. He called out his friend's name once more and was relieved to finally receive an answer._

"_Jaller? Jaller, help!"_

_The light grew brighter as he came closer and as he reached what seemed to be the back of the cave, he found Takua clutching desperately to a lightstone, surrounded by a pack of stone rats. The beasts were large with fangs barred and mouths watering as they slowly advanced on their prey._

_Jaller clenched his fists and growled angrily. Without even thinking of the consequences, he charged forward, smacking the rats out of his way with his spear, and hooked an arm around Takua's waist, pulling him close. He only took but a few more steps before the dirt beneath his feet gave way to a pit of nothingness._

_Both Ta-matoran shared a yell of surprise as they plummeted into the void, Jaller holding his friend tightly. After a few seconds, the end of their drop came into view, highlighted by the yellow glow of Takua's lightstone. The Captain of the Guard quickly calculated their decent and turned their bodies so that he would land first, his back taking the brunt of the fall. Instead of the sickening sound of bones cracking against stone, however, the rustle of dead grass caressed their ears._

_Jaller groaned, the air knocked out of him from Takua falling atop his chest. "Takua, you okay?"_

_The younger matoran nodded slowly before pushing himself up, only to see that his short arms had his face lifted only millimeters from Jaller's. A blush quickly blossomed on his cheeks. "Um, thanks."_

"_Don't mention it." The Captain's eyes were large and he too sported a slight flush._

_They stayed like that for a moment longer, gazing into the other's eyes, until the sound of something snapping brought them out of their little moment. Takua hurriedly got to his feet on the unstable mound of yellow grasses and helped his friend up after him._

"_What was that?" the younger questioned, his body almost automatically hiding itself behind Jaller's._

_The Ta-Koro Captain grabbed his spear and took a defensive stance; their light only revealing a few feet ahead of them, though it was enough. They were surrounded by bones picked clean of their meat and off against a far wall, sharp teeth glinted back at them._

"_Wh—what's that Jaller?" Takua's voice was shaky._

"_Looks like a venomous rockworm." The other whispered back. "But I think it's asleep, so we should be okay if we keep quiet."_

_The stones that made up the creature's body shifted and a low hiss issued from between the clenched fangs. Takua gulped and clutched Jaller almost frantically._

"_Come on. There's light coming from over there. This tunnel probably leads to the surface." They stepped forward silently, the elder all the while blushing deeply at how closely the Chronicler clung to him. He was briefly reminded that he still needed to talk with him, but would wait till they were back in the sunlight._

_They dug their way through the remains of the rockworm's meals as soundlessly as they could, but the bones made quite a bit of noise as they were pushed aside. Luckily though, it appeared this particular creature was a heavy sleeper._

_It was just as the tunnel's exit came into full view that Takua kicked a bone that was holding up a giant pile of leftovers all on its own and cringed. The remains came crashing down behind them with a deafening roar, rendering the matoran frozen in shock. Their heads slowly turned back and were unsurprisingly met with dripping fangs larger than their bodies and narrowed yellow eyes._

_They screamed._

_Jaller hurriedly grabbed Takua's arm and ran full force down the rest of the tunnel, dodging the strikes those venomous teeth tried to land. Hisses of anger filled their ears with every failed attack as they went._

_The darkness soon turned to light, however, and the lush grasses of Le-Wahi could finally be made out. They pushed through the foliage and emerged into the light of day while the rockworm let out a loud screech as its sensitive eyes were scalded by the bright light and turned back, disappearing into the inky void._

_The Ta-matoran both breathed sighs of relief, gasping for air after their sprint. They fell onto their backs, breathing heavily and laughing heartily as they realized that they had survived._

"_What a nightmare." Takua breathed out, eyes locked on the giant leaves hanging above him. "How did you find me anyway? More importantly, how did you know to come?" his bright orbs slid over to watch his friend curiously._

_Jaller's own eyes widened before narrowing in mock anger. He sat up, arms crossed over his chest, and looked away. "You were suppose to meet me like an hour ago, remember? When you didn't show, I decided to go looking for you. An ash bear cub led me to the cave." He answered, slightly irritated._

_Takua gaped and sat up instantly. "Ack! I'm so sorry Jaller! I completely forgot! Forgive me, please?" his eyes were wide and pleading. Jaller shouldn't have turned his head back around._

_The Captain of the Guard's anger was melted away like twig in a lava flow all by that one look. He sighed. "Yeah okay. You're forgiven."_

"_Whoo hoo!" the younger threw his arms around his friend and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for the save by the way."_

_Jaller smiled. "No problem. What were you doing in there anyway?"_

_Takua sighed. "Well, I saw something glinting in the cave so decided to check it out. Turns out it was just this lightstone." He placed said object in his backpack. "Didn't think those rats would be in there. Once I grabbed it, they jumped out and surrounded me. I would've been their next meal if you hadn't shown up." He smiled brightly. "Oh! What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the Chronicler asked as he pulled away._

_The elder was momentarily stunned. "W—what?"_

"_You know, you wanted to tell me something. That's why you wanted to meet."_

"_Oh." His earlier confidence deserted him, right when he needed it the most. He found he couldn't tell him anymore. "Uh, it's nothing really." He scratched his cheek absentmindedly._

_Takua looked skeptic. "Come on Jaller. If it wasn't important you wouldn't have cared about coming to find me."_

"_I—I, well . . ." He always stuttered when he was nervous. He hated that. Jaller gave a long sigh and gathered up what little courage he had left. "We're friends, right?" He received a nod in answer. "Well, lately I've been feeling differently about that." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily._

_The younger frowned. "You mean, you don't wanna be friends anymore? I'm too much trouble, huh?" His heart shattered. Never had he believed his best friend would desert him, just like the others when they exiled him from Ta-Koro for his troublesome ways. He had labeled that the worst day of his life, but now it seemed there was a new one to receive the title._

"_What! No! That's not what I meant!" Jaller quickly consoled his friend and saw his eyes brighten at his words. "I've just been having these weird thoughts lately. I've been thinking of us as . . .a little more than friends."_

_Takua felt his heart skip a beat. "M—more . . .?"_

_Jaller's face was on fire. "Y—yeah. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." He shut his eyes in wait for the inevitable sneer of disgust and the punch to the face, but, much to his surprise, neither came. Instead, arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into a shy, yet passion-filled kiss. They broke apart gasping, both blushing furiously._

"_You mean, you don't hate me?" the elder was confused. Never had he thought things would go so well._

"_Of course I don't hate you. You're my best friend, and to tell you the truth, I've been wanting to become something more too." The Chronicler grinned brightly._

"_We're on the same page then." The Captain of the Guard grinned back. "So, wanna head back home?"_

_Takua nodded. "I think I've had enough exploring for one day." They stood and walked back to Ta-Koro, hand in hand._

_Then it all faded to black._

Jaller awoke with a start, eyes darting around quickly in search of anything that would cause him harm, but settled as they found nothing of the sort. Darkness was his only companion as he looked around, awareness slowly returning to his senses.

The gentle waves that had previously rocked him to sleep were now only felt pushing against the back of the canister he was confined in, almost as if urging him to awaken, and that they did. He stood in the confined space and sighed longingly.

"What a dream." More like a memory. After Takanuva had brought it up, before Jaller's band of matoran and he had to split ways, it had been on his mind constantly. Only a few weeks after they had confessed their feelings had the Captain given his life to protect Takua, but when he was brought back only to find that his love had indeed become the Toa of Light, things just . . .changed.

Needless to say, he didn't like what he came back to. Sure there was the whole discovery of Metru Nui and of course he was happy for his friend, but it wasn't the same. Takua was a Toa. No longer could he go on random adventures and explore new things. His duty was to protect Mata Nui now, Metru Nui as well. They were just too different.

No more stolen kisses, flirtatious nips or nuzzles, no sneaking off together during the day and no late night walks in the moonlight. Jaller missed those things more than words could possibly describe, though he taught himself never to show it. He was the Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard. He just couldn't.

So when he stepped out of that Toa canister and onto the ring of ice surrounding Voya Nui, felt the electricity surge through his body and grant powers he never thought he would have, he was overcome with joy, yet never voiced it. Suddenly, things weren't so much bigger; everything wasn't so different anymore. As he noticed this, only one thing ran through his mind.

'. . .Takua . . .'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Turaga, look! In the waves! Toa canisters!"

"They've returned? Quickly! Someone fetch Takanuva! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see the Toa return."

"Turaga Vakama, it seems there aren't only six, but twelve in all!"

Everyone was silent as the pods washed up on the shore of Metru Nui, each Turaga and matoran holding their breath in fear of what might emerge. But wait. Those six new stars in the sky . . .

". . .Jaller?"

At once each lid fell to the ground and was pushed aside to make room for the emerging figures. It was the Toa Nuva along with six other Toa who seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey Vakama, remember us?"

The Turaga was ablaze with merriment. "It _is_ you!" Cheers rang out through the crowd at that declaration and the matoran ran up to greet their old and new guardian Toa. Jaller would've been just as thrilled if he hadn't suddenly laid eyes on a speck of light trying to hide in the distance that is. The crowd parted willfully as he ran forward.

"Taka!" he called out, urging the other to show himself. The Toa of Light complied eagerly at the sound of the voice and came chest to chest with the Toa Inika.

"Is it really you Jaller? I almost couldn't believe it when they told me." his eyes shone with hope and longing.

Jaller nodded with a smirk. "You bet it is."

No further words were spoken as Takanuva latched his arms around Jaller's neck and pulled him into the kiss that they had been waiting too long to share. They put everything into it and said all that needed to be said in that one lip-lock.

They gazed at each other completely breathless for a moment afterward. So long had they waited to do that again.

The Mask of Life had been found, Mata Nui would be saved, and for fire and light old flames were rekindled and burned anew, brighter than ever before. Previously unexplored bodies were mapped out and marked, nothing but love permeating the heated air as new sensations were felt. They ended the night wrapped in each other's arms and thankful for the chance to be together again.

They were still in love after all.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: Squee! Those two are too cute cause they're small and naïve. X3 So what'd you think? Hope you liked! Review please! They feed my bunnies and we all know that well fed plot bunnies make fics turn up faster. XD

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
